


Malec

by ImAUnknownPerson



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAUnknownPerson/pseuds/ImAUnknownPerson
Summary: I'm sorry if it's bad, I'm tired.





	Malec

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to my parabatai. I love you.

 

 Alec Lightwood was walking home after a long hunt, he had bruises on his arms, legs and back. He watched as the taxi drivers knocked at each other, stared at the people who raced by him. It was a normal day in the city.

Meanwhile, Magnus Bane had Chairman Meow in his arms as he dances around his apartment, listening to music he had found, not hours ago. He had no cilents to see, the Clave was off his back for once in his long life.

The shadowhunter has a key to the apartment that he shared with Magnus and opened the front door, finding Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn,  dancing around with a cat in his arms. "What in angel are you doing?" He smiled. "I'm dancing, don't you see. Would you care to join me, Alexander?"

The warlock grinned and grabbed his hand, spinning the shadowhunter then dipped him. "I would love to dance with you, Magnus." The warlock with the bright cat-like eyes and the shadowhunter with magical runes danced all night. That is until they both decided to go into their bedroom and sleep, knowing when they would wake up that they would be right next to each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to my parabatai. I love you.


End file.
